


The One The Devil Sent

by DramaticVeron



Category: Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-21 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramaticVeron/pseuds/DramaticVeron
Summary: Victoire Bournival was a huge fan of the musical of the man in the mask, becoming violent with his love for the young soprano opera singer. One day she fell into a mirror, a voice of a man singing coming from within. She finds herself in the world of Phantom of the Opera, the very musical she loved. But, it is different from all she known. Carlotta is gone, and replaced. Her replacement is the young soprano Christine Daae. Such a talented voice and beauty, yet the rage and inner ugliness of a witch. And now Victoire is stuck trying to figure out what is wrong as she serves as one of the singers.And Erik still loves Christine, even in her change of personality. He adores the young soprano, even if she has an ugly attitude, his heart in love with the voice she sings with, the voice of an Angel.Victoire has to navigate this new world, learning new things of the musical she so loved very much and try to survive in the harsh world of performance, ghosts, and romance, Don't forget about the sudden breaking into song tune.
Relationships: Erik | Phantom of the Opera/Original Female Character(s), Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

"Ignorant Boy...This Slave of Fashion...Basking in your glory."   
The words shouted during one of the first songs in the musical rung in my ears. The deep voice of the actor expressing the anger and passion of the Opera Ghost causing my body to shiver. I would be lying if I said I didn't like musicals. I would be lying even more if I denied I was obsessed with one particular musical. Phantom of the opera.

A man with a deformed face but is an intelligent musical genius and falls in love with a young opera singer? Count me in. Now add in the girl's childhood sweetheart and add drama? Double count me in. Add drama, music, action? Yeah I passed the point of no return in my love for it.

I would die to perform as Christine, the young ballet dancer A.K.A the young opera singer. Sadly, I didn't fit the look needed. I was just a little too tall, standing at 5 ' 6. And was cursed with red hair that was quite the brat. Christine Daae was to be 5 ' 4 max and brunette. Quite the standard they hold for a classic I suppose.

"Victoire! Get your ass ready and turn that music off" My mom called from downstairs. I didn't even realize it was already 2:00 pm. I had to be at the local theater by 2:20 for rehearsals. I rushed through a quick routine. Teeth, hair, clothes, make-up. And made a mad dash to the front door.

"Be great if you didn't leave with out me mom." I sigh as I pull on my shoes, my mom smiling and waving as she slipped out the front door to the car to start it up. I looked in the mirror by the door, with little scribbles saying punny little positivity quotes in red and orange expo markers. My mom always tried to bring happiness into the household, and it worked. We always smiled, rarely fought, and had no secrets.

I head out to the car, pulling on my dark grey jacket and as I climbed into the passenger seat, my mom flipping through the radio and humming. "Ready to go little Miss Always-Late?" She jests and smiles over to me, and pulling out of the drive way.

My mom pulled up to the theater and pulled to the sidewalk. "I'll see you in a few hours honey!" She waved at me and waited for me to leave before going to drive off.

"love you mom!" I quickly replied as she pulled away, before I went inside the building, the place echoing with footsteps of dancers, music from singers, and noises from actors. I went up to the stage, but found nobody was there. Unusual. I swore I just heard them. Maybe they just left somewhere, or where backstage.

I went and checked backstage, nobody there and nothing out of place. Except...one thing.

A tall body-length mirror stood there, frame golden and the mirror glass crystal clean. It looked like not a soul has ever touched it, not even dust. I went towards it, my hand feeling drawn to the frame. It looked so beautiful, as if it was hand crafted of real gold. It was cold to the touch, exposing the metal the frame was made of.

'Come to me Angel of Music...I am your Angel of Music..."

The sound started to resonate around me, and I looked around. Nobody was around still, and I look back to the mirror, the glass rippling as if a liquid pool of silver. My eyes widened as I stared at it. "What the fuck.." I move my hand to it, feeling the oddly warm liquid, before it started to race up my arm and pulled me into it.

"Come to me Angel of Music...."


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to girls laughing and the sound of shoes echoing on the floor. I sat up, rubbing my eyes as I notice how I was laying in a bed. I looked around and noticed something strange. I was in what seemed a dorm, surrounded by ballerinas. One blonde hair girl was talking and making the most noise. Holy Shit.  
It was Meg Giry. Christine Daae's best friend and one of the corps de ballet dancers. Her blonde curls tumbled down her back as she talked to another girl, holding onto a old wooden dresser on pointe. Goodness how could people ever dance like that?   
But it was Meg Giry. I stood up and she quickly took notice, rushing over to me. "Victoire! Are you feeling ok?" Meg looked at me, a sense of worry in her eyes. She stood shorter than me, at 5 ' 4, the same height as Christine.   
"What even happened?" I was so confused. If Meg was here, then that meant I was in my ultimate dream. I had to pinch myself, digging my very short nails into my skin. Yeah that hurt like hell. Guess this isn't a dream. So what the fuck happened?  
"Darlin' you fell yesterday during practice and knocked your head hard on the stage." Meg said, going back on pointe and checking my head. "Just a little bump. Mother was right" Meg went back down on her feet and smiled. "You need to get ready we have practice for Hannibal today!" She smiled before rushing off with the other girls to go to either breakfast or the stage.

I really was in the world. I really was here. And I was really confused. I sat in front of vanity, which seemed to be shared. I was the same, I looked the same. Even then I had minor changes when I inspected. My hair was quite longer. My hair was only to my shoulders just yesterday before I woke up here. Now it reached to the bottom of my back. Why is it of all things my hair decided to grow? Now the once flatter strands are now long and curly, twisting in spirals of fiery red.  
I sigh and look down at what I was wearing. It was the Hannibal slave girl outfit, a red and green striped top with gold trimming and small thin strips of red, gold, and green fabrics making up the skirt, all just connected once to the top. Along with the change of my hair, I noticed my muscles were more defined and stronger. I found quickly after noticing this fact I was also able to go on pointe just as Meg did. My body contorted to fit me into this world it seemed.   
This all still didn't answer my question. Why the hell was I in the word of Phantom, and how did I even get here?

So, just as I suspected, my brain even knew each dance step. When to leap, when to spin, when to do anything. I didn't even have to think about it. But now I was struck with another question. Where was Christine? She was supposed to be here dancing yet I didn't see her. And I still haven't heard the shrill of Carlotta, the lead soprano of the Opera house. I danced as the other girls did, Madame Giry calling out each girl for their mistakes. Her hair was long and dark, pulled up into a simple yet formal bun. She looked as young as somebody in their early 30s, even for a lady in her late 50s. Soon, we stopped as she slammed down her cane as who I was guessing was the manager, Lefevre, and two older men followed him, seeming to be in their 30s or 40s. One of them even looked to be in his 50s. It took a moment but soon I noticed it was Firmin and Andre, the new managers.  
They chatted quietly among theirselves and Madame Giry. I listened in, even if I already knew their conversation.  
"Who's that girl, Lefevre?" Andre asked Lefevre, looking to Meg.  
"Her? Meg Giry, Madame Giry's daughter. Promising dancer, Monsieur Andre, most promising." He simply replied, Madame Giry looking over at the mention of her daughter. Her head turned back and she banged her cane on the stage.  
"Victoire Bournival, pay attention." I quickly corrected myself. I didn't realize it but I was a few beats behind. Seems my brain can't help me survive this all completely. I kept my focus on the dance, still listening.  
"Bournival? Curious name." Firmin piped up, looking to Madame Giry.  
"Any relation to the singer?" Andre piped up. Seems one of my parents was a singer in this world. And if I was here, I'll place my stakes on I won't ever meet them.  
"Her daughter I believe, always had her head in the clouds" Lefevre replied, Madame Giry sighing and interjecting.  
"I treat her as much of a daughter as I do Meg."

But once again, lo and behold, I started to think again. I knew this dialogue. This was meant for Christine. She was supposed to be spoken of, and mention of her father was to be made. And yet I still saw no Christine.

And then I saw it. Side stage in a big dress, the same top as ours but with a skirt made with a hoop and stitched together fabric, brown curls all tied up in a tall bun, was Christine Daae. She stood there, her face smug and hostile, in the clothes of Carlotta. I saw Piangi, who was meant to be Carlotta's lover and the lead male singer. Her was bald, and wearing a lopsided wig. He was playing the role of Hannibal, and Christine seemed to be playing as Elissa, the wife of Hannibal.

Christine came on, singing loud and clear, none of her shyness there as her voice went up and beyond what you may even deem possible. She probably slapped some angels in the heavens with her voice. But how? Carlotta was supposed to be singing, and then give an aria to Firmin and Andre, then the backdrop would fall right by her because of the Phantom.

But if Christine was already here, that wouldn't happen. Unless the Phantom no longer loved Christine in this world. Something told me that wasn't the case. No Phantom meant Christine would never have learned to sing. Ever.

Soon, Lefrevre interrupted when they finished their singing and Madame Giry banged her cane once again. I instantly looked above me, eyes searching. If I was trapped in this dream, I'm going to take my chances and look for the Phantom. The very one who I felt sorrow for, that I loved since I was a child.  
"Thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these were all true and it is my pleasure to introduce to you the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire, Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre." The people weren't shocked but some clapped a small bit.  
  
They introduced them to Piangi and Christine, who was quite rude to them. But no aria. Carlotta was supposed to sing for the new managers and be interrupted by the Phantom.

Everything was wrong. What in the hell did I get involved in.


	3. Chapter 3

I was in the world of phantom. Carlotta was gone, Christine was a bitch, and Erik was nowhere to be seen. What the hell. There was no way this was my fault. Was it?  
There is no way just the presence of me could change the story so drastically. Right? Oh shit.

I stared as the new managers, who I knew as Andre and Firmin, spoke with Christine, who tilted up her nose and refused to do an aria. "I am too tired." She hissed and left, angry.

Yet as I watched her walk, screams echoed as a stage beam holding a background fell and barely missed her. Piangi ran to her and picked her up, and Meg cried out.

"He's there! The Phantom of the Opera!" She cried as the rest of the ballerinas went into a panic frenzy and the stage crew ran around.

Lefevre called out "Where is Buquet? King of the Flies!" He complained.

Joesph Buquet came out, holding a length of rope eerily similar to a noose, in fact, it was a noose. "I promise you I was not at a post. And if somebody was there, then it must be a GHOST!" He shouted as the ballerina went into another frenzy.

Christine stood up, angry, heat in her eyes. "I refuse to perform. These things been happening for too many seasons. And Monsieur Lefevre has done nothing to try to help us." With those final words, already showing how the story was changing, she turned and stormed out. Andre and Firmin never even spoke and tried to calm her down.

Speaking of which, the two started to complain and panic. "A full house refund! No Primadonna to be seen!"

"Is there an Understudy?"

"There is no understudy for La Christine! The production is new!"

And cue more panic. Christine was supposed to take over Carlotta's place. Who was to do it now? I look around. And finally Meg spoke up.

"Victoire Bournival can sing it Sir!" Wait what? No no no. Why me?

I look to her surprised, as she offered a weak smile.

"A chorus girl?" Andre said, scoffing.

"She has had a great tutor!" Meg interjected, taking a foot forward and holding up her head.

"Let her sing for you Monsieurs." Madame Giry replied, motioning with her cane for me to come center stage. I listened to her, because of all people including Erik, I was afraid of her.

I stood in the center and looked out to the seats. I knew the song by heart. Of course I did.

_Think of me..._  
_Think of me fondly when we said goodbye..._

**UNKNOWN POV**

I listened to the voice as it rang out through the auditorium. She wasn't my student. That wasn't Christine, who once upon a time I taught and loved, before she changed for the worse from her new found voice.

This voice was different, this voice held the emotion that Christine held, but it was stronger. It was bolder yet raw and uncut. Not my pupil, but where has this voice been hiding.

I stare to the stage from my spot in the shadows, staring at the ballerina in the slave girl outfit with fiery hair trailing down her back. I don't remember her so clearly, just a haze from my early tutoring sessions with Christine. The girl who stuck to Christine before Christine moved up.

What a wonderful sound. So bold.

I had some work to do. This voice had once inspired me once more. I shall hear her sing once more


	4. Chapter 4

The candle shone in my face. It felt crazy to be up on the stage, to be singing, and nonetheless singing the song Think Of Me. But even as I stood there, in the dress of Elissa and the scarf in my hand, the fact didn't leave me: I was ruining the story. 

It was amazing being here, yet now I was out of the ballet for now and into Christine's role. And Christine was just as bitchy as Carlotta, who may I repeat ISN'T REAL IN THIS WORLD.

I soon came to the end of the song, and I vocalized to it, before my voice rose and the song ended. Quickly I scurried off the stage and girls, including Meg, attacked me practically with hugs, words becoming a jumble as Madame Giry came over and banged her cane. "He is proud of you Miss Bournival, yet also quite upset. We will speak of it soon. And you," Her eyes snapped to the poor ballerinas. " You were absolutely horrendous. Go to the studio and practice, NOW"

Him? Was she speaking of the opera ghost? Proud, I don't understand. My voice was nothing compared to what Christine could do. However, upset, I understand. He wished for Christine to sing this, not me. What else was there to speak of?

"Victoire. Go rest, we will speak in the morning. It has been quite the day and night." Madame Giry said to me, turning around, her dark hair curled up into a tight bun.

"Goodnight, Madame Giry" My voice came out soft and weak. She was so intimidating, it was scary.

I watched as she left, before I started to walk towards the room, the Prima Donna room. My body seemed to know just where to go, where to take a turn and which turn to take. 

I was quiet as I entered the room. Unlike Carlotta's original pink crazy room, it was covered in shades of coffee browns and dark reds. It was much more tame than the pink monstrosity. I look around and saw the mirror. This was Christine's mirror, and behind it, the passage to his lair. 

Why was I here? Oh goodness, this all was a dream. But I was ruining the story. Christine was supposed to be here, and Erik was to be exposing herself to her tonight, through that mirror. A knock came at the door and Madame Giry came in. She carried some flower bouquets. "Victoire, how are you feeling?"

"I feel good, Madame Giry" I quickly replied, a fear in my voice. 

"The managers are proud, you brought them more money." She replied, rolling her eyes just the tiniest bit

"That all they care for isn't it, Madame Giry. Money this and that. Pull a con if they must" I jested a bit, smiling a small smile.

Madame Giry smiles and nods, before having to leave to teach the ballet rats. The room was covered in silence. No Raoul, for I wasn't Christine, and no Erik, for I wasn't Christine. I go to the closet and look for something to change into. My clothes, as I was assuming they were mine, were all placed in there. All the brightened colors of the rainbow. I pulled out a nightgown and pulled it on, and pulled on a silky robe. I sat on the bed and started to pull out the many dozen pins in my hair.

**ERIK'S POV**

I stare at the red-haired girl from the other side of the mirror. She was not Christine. But her voice was nice. I watch as her fingers pulled pin after pin out of her hair. Madame Giry called her Victoire. 

Her voice was good, not nearly as good as Christine's. Christine was precise and nearly perfect, while this Victoire girl was raw and emotional. I watch as she softly sang.

"Angel of music...guide an guardian...

grant to me your glory..."

Only Christine knew of the Angel of Music. Perhaps when this girl was still around Christine, she spoke of me?

I was curious. Yes, I wanted my Christine, yet I was as curious as one of those ballet rats about this one girl. 

"I am your Angel of Music...." I sang out to her

**VICTOIRE's POV**

The deep voice filled the room as my eyes looked up and shifted to the mirror, watching it open as I stood up and headed over to it. Erik stood there, his mask glowing a soft white, and his hand reached out. It was like a hypnosis attempt. And wow, it was working.

I took his hand and slowly, we made our way down to his lair.


	5. Chapter 5

**ERIK'S POV**

How did this happen? I was supposed to be leading my Christine down tonight, and let her find out I was her angel and watch her love me.

Yet here I am, leading the fire headed girl down, the one who out of nowhere took the role of Elissa from My Christine. The thought made my blood boil, rage fuming around me. And yet....the voice she owned calmed me down.

It certainly was beautiful, nowhere near Christine but it was beautiful. I would admit it fit Elissa more than Christine's voice did. I looked back at Victoire, the girl staring blankly in a trace. 

She was a danger to my Christine. She needed to be taken out. I used my other hand, the one not pulling her, and reached inside my cape, the Punjab lasso hidden away. No I couldn't hurt a lady. We got to the gondola, and I got her inside, the trance fading off as I rowed across the lake to my home.

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

My body felt a strange sensation, a really weird sensation. Like an out-of-body experience. I looked around as the soft splash of water made it's way to my ears. Oh my god.

I was in **the** gondola. Once again, what did my presence do to change the story this much? In the distance, I saw candles. It was almost like a whole army of candles. We soon docked and the phantom climbed out, before helping me out.

I had to admit, I couldn't help but stare. His pale skin and his one dark eye, one ghostly blue eye. It was entrancing. Like it was made to capture attention.

But what now? Did i just go with the flow? Just let the story continue on like this or should I try to get it back on track...?

Eh I'll fix it tomorrow, at least let me indulge a bit. I mean, who wouldn't want to enjoy a night in the Phantom's lair?

I watched as he did a cape swoosh, taking it off and it landing almost perfectly on a nearby stand, as he walked to his organ. "You did well tonight, Miss Bournival" The deep voice said, cutting a side eye to me as a deep note resonated from the organ. "I hope you know you won't be in the spotlight for long. Enjoy what little time you have."

Woah. I like his voice.

"Oh? And why is that Monsieur?" I retorted back a bit, a small smirk curling my lips. 

A sharp note was striked from the organ, a dark aura building around the man. He looked to me, standing a level above me. "I do not know who you are, or who you believe you are. You will not stay in the spotlight for long here as this is my opera house, and Christine Daae shall sing the operas. If you sing more, I'll remove you myself. The opera ghost holds no remorse for those in his way." His voice boomed out, starting from a normal voice and growing louder as he spoke on, anger building up obviously. 

I stared up at him, my bones stiffened. I knew he was supposed to be scary, but holy hell his voice was terrifying when he was loud and angry. I took a few steps back and played into the role I was stuck in. "The opera ghost Monsieur...?" 

"The opera ghost resides in front of you, and he will keep his Christine in the spotlight."

Shock coated my face "The opera ghost is you Monsieur..?" Fear then took over. Hey this was kinda fun. I kept backing up as he came down. You know around this point I had to do it. Darkness overcame me.

**ERIK'S POV**

After backing up so much as I stalked towards her, Victoire fainted, falling to the side as her face paled out. Must have scared her too much. Good. She needed to know she could not fight against me with this. As she fell I caught her and swooped her up. I looked to my guest room, the one meant for Christine. No, I rather this ballet rat sleep in her own bed. That bed was for My Christine.

I walked towards the gondola, and gently placed her down. She may be an enemy of mine for now, but she was still a lady. I started to take her back to her room.

But what I don't understand still, is where did she come from? She had always been quiet, simply a ballet rat and never once sung. I would've heard her if she sung in quiet. She was dry and grey, and relied on Christine and Meg when she was younger. Nothing more than that.

But I couldn't deny I wished to hear her sing. Not as Prima Donna, that was Christine's spot forever. But maybe I could force her forward. Maybe the pageboy in the next opera. Silent but she would be exposed on stage. Would make it easier for her to gain roles in other operas.


	6. Chapter 6

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

Light shone into my room, my eyes getting beaten up by the bright rays as I woke up. I instantly shot up. Last night....the gondola....candles....more candles....Erik. 

I looked around, taking in the darken room, kinda glad I wasn't stuck in a pink on pink mess of Carlotta. Christine at least picked soothing colors, kinda matched a Starbucks. I went over to the closet and pulled on a day gown, groaning at the corseted waist. This part will suck. I went to the vanity and sat down, starting to brush my hair.

Ok. Recap. I'm in the world of Phantom of the Opera, No Carlotta, rude Prima Donna Christine, yet we are at the start. And I took Christine's spot last night. I pulled half my hair over one shoulder and the other half over the other shoulder and started to brush it more.

So to get the story on track, I need to bring back Carlotta. Right? No. Christine is already Prima Donna. Carlotta may be gone but how do I know if she is even in this world? That would be too risky to waste time trying to do.

Christine needed to directly meet the Phantom. I'm sure that if the mirror scene still happened, that Christine would've met Erik last night, and today would've seen his face. So, I need to figure out how to reveal his face to her. I started to brush the underside of my hair, all the curls adding more work to it.

So how would that work? I'm not sure of what our relationship is, I'm not sure I could even lure her down there and rely on her curiosity. Plus I barely remember how to get down there. Perhaps he would come out and expose himself here and there in the opera. He does have the trapdoors in that case. But the possibility of him leaving the shadows is almost impossible.

I sigh as I pin up half of the curly brushed locks and stand up, looking at myself in the mirror. I came here in a mirror, and everything is reflected. This isn't right for me to be here. Yes I enjoyed it, this is practically every girl's dream with Phantom. Most might take advantage of it. Yeah i was going to make the best of it, but I do need to get to the normal ending of the story. 

I sigh as I left the room and stepped into the hall. My body may have contorted to fit this world, allowing me to fit in, but I'm not sure where to go for food. Maybe if I walk around I'll find Meg maybe.

I wandered the halls, mentally mapping it all out in my head, humming a bit as I walked. Down the hall I saw the bobbing blonde curls of Meg, and next to her, the coiled black hairstyle resting on Madame Giry's head. Wait. 

I heard the loud voices of an angered Firmin followed by an angered Andre. I could snoop here couldn't I? I did need to learn if Raoul existed in this timeline or not too. He needed to end up with Christine at some point. I quietly followed the mother and daughter, and hid behind a pillar.

Christine joined in, followed by Piangi. He needed to be removed from the picture because as I could tell, they were lovers. Honestly, I could leave that part up to Erik. 

Following in, I saw Raoul. Yes! I watched on, however he never spoke but simply watched Christine, with a sort of long in his eyes. Wow he really doesn't hide emotions. But that was good. Maybe he still loved her, make this a bit easier. 

I watched as Christine shouted. "You gave my role away to a rat!" She exclaimed as she waggled a finger. Kinda rude, but eh. Firmin and Andre went to comfort her before my name was exclaimed by Meg. 

All heads turned to me. An angry Christine, a surprised Madame Giry, exhausted managers, a dumbfounded Raoul, and a gleeful Meg running to me. "Victoire! Where were you last night? You weren't in your room!" She looked to me, and I could just barely see Christine's eyes widen. Meg suddenly grabbed my hand and dragged me off somewhere.

"Sorry Meg, I left to get some fresh air after the performance. It was something different compared to the chorus." I replied, surprised how easily it was to talk to her.

"It is so amazing! We haven't had anybody from chorus go onto sing leads except Christine. But she was only chorus for a year or two before she left." She blabbed on a bit.

I nodded a bit and decided to find out more about her relationship status "Hey Meg, is she dating Piangi? My mind is a bit foggy..." I asked, hoping the last bit wouldn't have blown me as a weird witch from some dimension. I was only a weird human from another timeline.

"What no." she laughed "That is a funny joke. Since he is practically always following her, I think people always think they are together. I heard she has a thing for a stranger, somebody she calls an Angel of Music. Maybe her tutor."

Ok so she still liked Erik. Goodness this might be a cakewalk. "Oh I see. Would be quite the scandal if the Primadonna liked an tutor" I softly giggled as my stomach rumbled. Meg looked to me and laughed. 

"You haven't ate since lunch yesterday right? Let's go eat." She smiled and looped our arms together and we headed to another hallway.

Once more, recap. Raoul may potentially like Christine. Christine is single, and has a thing for her secret tutor, who is Erik. Erik still is obessed with her as seen last night. This might really be a cake walk. I went along with Meg as we walked around the building and said hello to others.

**ERIK'S POV**

I watched in the main parlor as the managers read my letters.

"Christine was sadly missed in her performance last night, yet i applaud your eye for talent in choosing Miss Bournival to quickly take her spot last night. The chorus was nice yet an horrendous mess. And don't forget to nobody likes to be in debt." They read aloud, my words not sounding quite like myself. The red hair rat was stuck in my head as I wrote the letters last night. 

Behind a pillar I saw Victoire right as the little Giry called out her name and ran to her, before swooping her away. I followed after the duo, stalking after them in the shadows. Victoire was obviously snooping, and Meg was too dense to notice.

Something was going on. I would have to keep an eye on Victoire.


	7. Chapter 7

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

Meg dragged me into the kitchen and instantly food hit my nose. Oh goodness that smelt amazing. Smells of butter, bread, and meats filled the air. I looked down as my stomach growled again, realizing really how hungry I was.

She dragged me to a seat and we sat down, one of the people cooking bringing us a plate of food and setting it down. "This looks delicious..." I said trailing off before picking up a piece of bacon and starting to eat. Scratch that. This was amazing.

Meg laughed softly and smiled. "You always did love Chef Bastille's cooking. Don't know why it is such a surprise to you now." She stated, shrugging off new me's forgetfulness as she took a bite of an english muffin.

We both started to eat our food, Meg going on about her plans for the day, since today was the first day off of the month. Every week there was one day off. "Would you like to come into town with me, Victoire?"

I looked up, zoning out a bit until she said my name. It might be nice to see the town while I'm here. May prove useful at some point.... "Sure. It would be nice" I smiled softly. I will admit if I ever find a way to leave I would miss Meg.

We both finished eating before we went to her room. "Let me change then we will go!" She went inside the corps de ballet dorms, while I waited in the hallways.

I sighed and waited patiently, pacing back and forth as I saw a flash of white shine down the hall. I bit my lip before looking to Meg's door then to the origin as I rushed towards it.

It may not have been him, or it might have. Even so, my curiosity was peaked. I needed to inspect it. Curly bangs bounces in my eyes as I got to the shadows, looking around, looking to the wall where I saw the white shine.

The phantom was known for his trapdoors. What if this was a trapdoor? I looked at it, looking for any signs of a door. Nothing....nothing....there.

A very small notch was visible towards the top left corner. I reached up, just barely able to reach it. I backed up a bit just as I heard Meg's door open. "Victoi- Oh why are you all the way down here?" She said as she saw me, blonde curls over a soft pink day gown. "Let's go?"

I nodded and went after her, and once we stepped outside I was glad I wore a bit longer sleeve. It wasn't too cold, but still not exactly warm. Can lukewarm be applied to weather..? Well, the weather was lukewarm.

"We could go to the book store first, or go look at ballet shoes and dresses. Or we could...go to the park and go to the bakery!" Meg continued on, and we soon landed at a shopping center. In a window, at an boutique, a dress quickly caught my eyes. Holy hell. It was the Wishing dress.

"Meg?"

"Yes Victoire?" She stopped to turn to me

"Can I borrow some money by any chance?"

\---Minor Timeskip---

3 hours later we arrived back at the opera house, a bag in my hands, and a joy building up inside me. I had to buy the dress. It just drew me to it. Meg and I split ways since she decided to go rehearse. I simply looked at the dress in my hands and rushed to my room, but stopped outside. Inside I could hear Christine and the managers, along with Ubaldo and Giry, but not Raoul. I should go to the room I woke up in.

With that I turned and made my way to the hall of rooms for the ballerinas, going into the one i woke up in. At the end of the hall was where the potential trapdoor was. This might prove to be a useful spot to sleep.

I went into my room and set down the bag and looked around. It was still early, no later than 2 or 3. I bit my bottom lip before leaving the room and looking to the trapdoor. Tonight I will deal with that. Right now, I need to make relationships besides Meg. 

I walked the halls, humming a bit as I saw a familiar blonde. Raoul. "Vicomte!" I said, hurrying my pace, resisting the urge the run. He turned around as recognition filled his eyes. 

"Miss Victoire, what a surprise to see you not practicing." He said as he came to a standstill, waiting for me to scurry up to him. I came to his side, and offered a friendly smile. He reacted with a smile back.

"I decided to relax on my day off, last night was quite exhausting." I made light convo, starting to walk, him staying at my side as we chattered.

"Ah yes, your first performance, as the lead no less. It must truly be exhausting. But you did well, Miss Victoire" He said, a kindness in his voice.

I hummed a bit and looked to him before looking down "You know, among the chorus, there are rumors that you and Miss Christine were childhood sweethearts." 

He looked to me and kept walking "It is quite known I was childhood friends with her when she was younger, however Christine has changed. She isn't the little lotte I remember. I'm sorry but this is where I must branch off." We came to a stop outside the manager office. "Perhaps we shall talk again soon, Miss Victoire."

I simply smiled and nodded before going on my way. Fuck. He was still in love with the old Christine. To get them together, I would have to get her to change... maybe this wouldn't be as much as a cakewalk as I hoped it would be...


	8. Chapter 8

Night soon came and I listened at the door for the hallway to clear for a while. Hopefully the ballerinas were asleep by now. I grabbed an lantern and slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind me. I looked up the hall where it connects to the rest of the opera house. Nothing except the sounds of creaks of the building. I looked to the end of the hall, where there was the wall which god I hoped was a trapdoor.

I stalked down the hall, lantern beside me, unlit, as I looked up at the tiny hole. I inched my finger in, and tried to see if it would open. No. But I did feel a tiny hole. Guess who might have something to fit in said tiny hole.

Got to love Victorian use of hair pins. I slipped one out of my hair and inched it inside the hole and heard a click, and I pressed against the door. It started to open as I slipped inside, taking out my pin. A few steps in and a noise alerted me to my behind. The door was closed, and it didn't look like it would open again. Fuck. I would have to find another way out. I looked forward and started to walk again, lighting the lantern as I moved forward. I looked around, the smell of sewage and decay hitting my noise. "God that smell...." I mumbled, trekking on and covering my nose.

A cracking noise hit my ears as I paused, looking around, before looking up and jumping forward, landing on my hands and knees, the lantern broken now as I looked behind me. A solid wall had fell, and was mere centimeters away from where I was just moments ago.

"I'm going to fucking die in here." How could I forget of all the traps, the traps the Phantom was known for putting in his catacombs. Fuck. Fuck. **FUCK!** I stood up, not bothering with the lantern. The glass was shattered and I was now in the complete dark. Hey maybe the story would fix itself if I died at least.

Yeah that is kinda morbid. I sighed as I leaned against a wall, feeling my way around. Within 30 minutes, I finally found light, after of course getting injured and finding myself escaping death a few times. Not like I could go backwards so I kept going forward. Let's go over injury count: bleeding knees, bruises everywhere, a bump or two on my head, and a cut on my shoulder. Let just say I may need to see a doctor and say I fought off a bear or two.

I went towards the light, finding myself looking at the lake and looking in the distance. Candles. Please tell me this is it.

Right as I said that, sloppy organ music hit my ears. It was horrible, unlike what you expect from a man who life was either composing or killing people for somebody he is obsessed with.

I looked at the water and slowly stepped in, finding it very shallow and pushing myself forward towards the main area, seeing the area I knew from my 'kidnapping'. I soon climbed up to the mainland as the organ music stopped.

**ERIK'S POV**

The slosh of water caught my attention as I stood up, my fingers leaving the organ. It was doing nothing but breaking me. Since the previous night, my head had been focused on Victoire, even if I was supposed to be focused on My Christine.

I whipped around and allowed my voice to boom out, turning to see who dared entered my lair. "Who goes there?" I saw who it was and blinked a bit.

"It is just me." I made eye contact with Victoire, who looked beaten and bruised.

I looked at her, taking quick notice of the red coming from the tear of her dress' shoulder. 

She must have hit one of my traps. Stupid girl. Stupid ballet rat. However, she somehow got here in mostly one piece, I will give the fool that. "How dare you come to my domain. Do you wish to feel the wrath of the Opera Ghost. Has the fly Joseph Buquet not tell you enough about me?" I hissed loudly, making my way down the steps, not taking my eyes off her.

"He has said more than enough, Monsieur Opera Ghost, and however I believe his words are false. You know emotions, that makes you a being, not a monster."

I suddenly pause, taken aback. Emotions? A being? "What do you know about me not being a monster you stupid ballet rat." Within moments I was in front of her, grasping her arms harshly, a fierce glare aimed at her as she let out a wince. More blood spilt from her shoulder. 

"You love Christine Daae. That's more emotion than a monster can ever feel."

Suddenly, it felt like a weight was on me as I backed up. "Stupid girl" I looked to her shoulder. "Why did you come down here?"

"Because I come to strike a deal." She looked to me, holding her shoulder. Hell the weight on me grew. I grabbed her arm a moment ago and hurt a lady, even if she was a stupid girl she was still a stupid lady girl.

"A deal?" 

"I will help you get Christine to fall in love with you, and not with the Angel of Music she believes you are." She looked to me so boldly.

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

Yeah my body was burning. Fuck. Hate this. I hate pain. But I had to stay strong in this moment. "I will help you get Christine to fall in love with you, and not with the Angel of Music she believes you are." I looked to him, shoving away all of my pain in my body, my eyes seeking his dark eye and the light one behind his mask.

Raoul liked the old Christine, but Christine liked the angel. Perhaps if she saw him, she might get this story back on track a bit. Honestly, I was just winging it at this point. 

"Say I do agree to the deal, what do you want in return." He hissed a bit, before stepping away, going to a shelf and looking for something.

"I will let you decide what to give me in return." I simply said, really not expecting to get this far.

"Let me teach you to sing, Miss Bournival." Ok wait what.

"Teach me....to sing Monsieur?" I asked, questioning a bit, even if i clearly heard what he said.

"You have raw talent. It simply needs to be trained. If you help me get my Christine, then I will be your vocal tutor." He came over to me and forced me to sit down on a nearby sofa as he grabbed some thread from a medical kit and a needle.

This was a good deal.

Time with the phantom while I fix the story. "Deal."


	9. Chapter 9

sat on the sofa, sitting in front of fire place that I was sure broke a few fire laws as Erik...who was now my tutor...stitched up my shoulder. Yeah, it hurt. I don't like pain. I remember always falling and scraping up my knees and I don't like it one bit. "Which trap was it that got you this good? I need to reset it up...really effective." He muttered as he worked.

"I'm not sure Monsie-"

"Maestro." He cut me off.

"I'm not sure Maestro. Something flying and something sharp." I sighed and winced as he stitched the wound closed and started to knot it.

"Wall of Flying Daggers. Really went deep. Did you get any more injuries like that?" He seemed to be inspecting m.

"No Maestro. Everything else was simply a scratch."

"Impressive."

He seemed more happy about his traps working than anything in this moment. Not that I blame him. He was the phantom after all, and he was known for traps. Of course he would be proud his traps worked. 

He stood up and dripped on some water to wash away some dried blood and grime as he then went to put everything away. "Maestro, why are you so easy to trust me after clearly becoming angry at me last night?"

Erik looked to me before looking away. "You have a voice that is untrained, and you will help me get my Christine. It will be easier if I had another up there." He stated dryly.

Another? Who else was his 'ally'- oh wait Madame Giry.

"I see Maestro" I said and watched him.

"Your lessons start tomorrow, at night. Do not come down here any more, go to Practice Room 7. End of the hall, I will make sure it becomes unlocked after 10. Do not speak of me to anybody, including Christine. She will not know I'm your tutor." He started to discuss rules. No wonder Christine was scared after her Hannibal performance. He really was strict.

"We will find your range, and then expand it. You may not take Prima Donna from my Christine, but you have the voice to be allowed to perhaps be right below her, another leading Diva." 

I nodded "I understand Maestro."

He looked to me, seemingly to be watching me. "Call for me if you need me. Maestro works. I will come as quickly as I can. And under no circumstance, ever, do you touch the mask." He turned dark and he glared towards me.

"Yes Maestro..." I quickly looked away, be intimidated by his glare. 

It soon disappeared. "It is almost 1 in the morning. You must sleep." He sighed and grabbed his cape and his hat, pulling on a pair of gloves. "Come, I will take you up the safe route. I have to reset my traps afterwards anyways."

I nodded and stood up , tucking my shoulder back into the torn dress. At least it would hold until we got back to the dorms. He took my hand and led me to the gondola. Woo second or third gondola ride! Not really sure.

"You will not stay in the ballet dorms. I will send a note to Madame Giry that you shall reside in the Diva dorms. You will sleep there tonight and move everything in tomorrow." 

Diva dorms? They really are straightforward with the halls the performers reside in. Diva dorms and Ballet dorms. What is next? Prop manager dorms? Would be funny to see...

The gondola jolted as we started to row across the lake, the giant iron gates lifting up. Let see. We got good relations with Meg, maybe Raoul, and sorta Erik. We need to get closer to Christine and maybe even Giry. Giry does direct Raoul to Christine when she gets kidnapped. So definitely, we have to talk more to Giry.

Meg, Raoul, and Erik are taken care of for now, just need to improve it. Day 2 here and it is really looking kinda good. The gondola bobbled back and forth as we pushed forward in the water, and just for a inside joke I softly hummed the main theme.

"That tune, that muse. Does it have lyrics?" I heard after a few seconds behind me. I looked to him.

"It does, Maestro." I looked to him, his face forward but eyes shifted down to me.

"Sing them for me. I wish to hear said lyrics." He looked back up and I turned around.

Fuck. Will be slightly awkward to explain them but I know i can't disobey him. I would end up either forced anyways or maybe even dead.

_"In sleep he sang to me_

_In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me_   
_And speaks my name  
And do I dream again?  
For now I find  
The phantom of the opera is there_   
_Inside my mind"_

The gondola seemed to slow a bit as he looked directly down to me, the heat of his eyes digging into my back. 

_"Sing once again with me_

_Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The phantom of the opera is here  
Inside your mind"_

His voice came out sharp and clear, a high-end baritone. The lyrics came out as it seemed like he already knew the lyrics. Holy hell. 

He was better than what happens in the musical.

Holy hell.

_"Those who have seen your face_

_Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear  
It's me they hear_

_My spirit and my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind"_

Sure I wasn't as good as Christine. But this world previously shown me it had modded my body. I knew ballet, something I sucked at. The song seemed to simply roll off my tongue, perhaps another influence of the world.

_"In all your fantasies you always knew_

_That man and mystery were both in you  
And in this labyrinth  
Where night is blind"_

_"The phantom of the opera is here_

_Inside my mind_

_He's there  
The phantom of the opera"_

The boat came to a stop at the other side as Erik quickly helped me out and then kept forcing me to sing higher and holy hell.

I hit the note. The Note™.

Oh my god. I just sang with Erik.

And I just sang THE SONG.

After that it felt like my chest was swelling as Erik once more took my hand and we walked down a corridor, golden candelabras lining it. We soon approached another hall and turned, the flash of the light visible in the corridor that we just left. Perhaps that was from Christine's room. Almost a straight line from there to the gondola almost.

We kept walking until we came to a wider glass pane, and it wasn't two way, it was painted on the back. He slid it open. "You will sleep here. I will make sure to alert Giry of your new room. Goodnight Miss Victoire."

"Goodnight Maestro" My voice came out softer and weaker. And once that glass pane closed I finally found out how tired I really was. I went to the closet before remembering I didn't have any clothes in here and sighed as I laid down in my bed, in the bloody torn dress. Tonight was certainly something...

A moment later after climbing into the bed, I was soon falling asleep, surprised at the drop of energy after everything.


	10. Chapter 10

Morning shone into my room as Madame Giry busted in and I jolted up, looking to her, knowing I probably looked like a train wreck. I felt like I haven't slept a wink. "I have been notified that you shall be moving into this room permanently. You will be given your role in the upcoming Opera, Il Muto. Until then, train and prepare. We begin rehearsals for it soon."

I nodded as I stood up and sat at the bare vanity and watched her place down my hairbrush, and I picked it up and started to brush my hair. "Thank you Madame Giry." I looked to her in the mirror, the curls taming down a bit as she nodded and soon left. I looked to the vanity mirror. This was going to be a roller-coaster.

Soon two weeks passed, and I had worked on my goals. I got closer to Meg, and became better friends with Raoul. I learned a lot about Christine. Enough for me to believe it was reversible.

"She used to be so sweet and nice...but sometimes when she is in a weak spot you still see that" Meg told me a few days ago.

That was important to me. Scare her and win. A soft chime came from my mirror, a sound I was used to by now. It was to tell me it was time to have lessons with Erik. I quickly stood and grabbed a leather bound script and went to the abandoned empty practice room that we did everything in.

"You are late. Again. I have told you I do not enjoy lateness Miss Victoire." His voice rang out in anger. Almost automatically my knees locked up and I looked down.

"I'm sorry Maestro....I was lost in my thoughts." My voice had turned soft, a gentle apology.

A soft sigh was audible from him. "Open to page 12. Pick up from the last part we practiced on." I nodded and looked through the script for page 12. We were working on Il Muto, and he had decided to have me placed as the pageboy. Turns out, the character had a few songs they sung in. Really surprising.

I sang the beginning of the song, and he cut me off, and made me restart. This happened a few times before he allowed me to sing all the way through. 

"That is enough for today Miss Victoire. Your performance is tonight. Be ready." He said as warmth returned to the room, a sign he was gone.

I left the room, before being hit with giant bustle. I looked around me before I saw who I bumped into.

"I'm so sorry Christi-" I was cut off by her.

"Oh you little toad! You ruffled my gown with your childish manners." She was a fussy mess a she started to shout at me, in a Swedish tongue. She glared at me. "Such a disgrace to be seen on stage with you." She let out a sharp cut of air before turning and walking away. Yeah besides what Meg said, I hadn't made progress with Christine.

**ERIK'S POV**

I watched the two girls, Victoire staring in silences as Christine snapped at her. For some reason, seeing Christine being so harsh, so rude, hurt me. It wasn't like her. But, the Christine i knew was long gone after all. After she became Prima Donna when she was 19, which was 3 years ago, she changed for the worse.

But she was still my Christine. I watched as she disappeared down the hall. However, I didn't follow her anymore as Victoire sighed and went the opposite direction. Something was still off about Victoire, and I had been keeping a close eye on her. Victoire was certainly...something.

She seemed like a different person with everybody. Quiet but bold with me, silent with Christine, family with the ballet rats, friends with the foolish Vicomte. I hadn't been able to pinpoint which one of her was the real her.

It was difficult, to understand her. She was one of my assets, but she was also my enemy in case she became like Christine. If she took Christine's spot.

I watched as she went into her room and from the outside I heard her singing. She was practicing hard. It was good to see she wasn't slacking or wasting time like the ballet rats did. I sighed and wandered off. An ache grew in my chest as I left. Perhaps I was coming across a cold. I went to listen in on the managers, hearing them discuss. Glad to see they were following my plans.

I went around my opera after that, watching the ballet rats mess up multiple times. Will have to include that in my letter. I wonder how Victoire was going with her practicing. I shook my mind and went to check on the orchestra. They were okay. They needed a new trombonist. And the strings were excellent as always. 

With my checks done, I went to the room I always went to. Christine's. I watched her from behind the mirror. I was determined to bring her to me. She needed to know I was more than an angel. I needed her now. 

Christine was in her room when I sent up air to blow out her candles and she stood up. "Who is there?" She shouted as I heard the soft chimes of Victoire down the hall from my tunnel.

"It's me, your angel of music." She visually softened and looked to the mirror. "Come to me, my angel" My voice said, coming from the mirror. Once she got close, I proceeded to open the mirror. I have 2 hours. That will be enough for her to learn of me and enough to start to have her fall for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating in recent days. I had some health issues, and had to go to the hospital and then catch up to school work. I am so sorry about this.

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

I stood backstage, which was in chaos. Christine was missing. The crowd in the audience was starting to build up and loud talking of rich upper class with nothing else to do started to echo around. "Where is she?" The managers started to panic even more.

"We are on in 5 minutes and she isn't here!" Andre shouted as he looked around. "Full house again we can't cancel." 

Firmin sighed and pointed at me "Miss Bournival, do you know the words?"

Fuck. "Yes, Monsieur.."

"Madame Giry tell costuming to prepare Miss Bournival. I will make the casting change announcement."

Madame Giry nodded and suddenly I was getting rushed like I was the first night I was here. Holy fuck. Where is Christine? She needs to be the one singing. Erik won't like this one bit. They got me stripped and got my hair all pulled back to place the tall wig on me.

Within moments I was on the stage and singing the songs for Il Muto. A flash of black was seen above as the voice boomed out. "You did not heed my orders." 

Meg freaked. Carlotta would croak now and Christine would take over. So that means I should croak now. But how would I? I never took a voice potion that could have been swapped out. I kept singing until the voice boomed again. I looked to the side as Firmin and Andre ran out. "Please excuse us for a few minutes. In the meantime please enjoy the ballad from....from act...Act 3!" 

I quickly rushed off to the side as the corps de ballet was surrounding Christine. For the first time ever, she seemed....weak. Like normal Christine. Raoul quickly made his way up to her and tried to get the scared girl to speak. I looked up to the rafters and saw a flash of black. I looked to the people and made my own disappearance. 

I went up stairs, whipping off the wig in the process, and found myself on a snow dusted rooftop. I looked around, feeling snow drift down and cold air whip at my face. The wet snow started to rid my face of makeup, which I just started to wipe off. "Maestro is behind this..."

"Your maestro?" I spun to see Madame Giry behind me. "Your maestro has nothing to do with this, as this is the work of accidents and ghosts." She came up to the edge and sighed. "Christine is blabbering nonsense, claiming to have seen the face of the ghost, and is spilling the tales to the other girls. She is saying the same as that of Buquet."

"Is she going to be finishing the show?" I asked quietly, looking up to the view of Paris.

"No, she is in no condition to sing currently. The Vicomte is talking of having her stay at his home for a while until she gets better. "

I looked around and laid my eyes on a certain statue, one of a angel. "I hope she feels better...I just wonder what scared her so much...Who found her?"

"Me." Suddenly a roar of screams erupted from the opera house and Madame Giry looked to the door. "I will go and check it out, stay here." I turned my eyes to her and nodded.

"Yes, Madame Giry." Can't really disobey her, she scares me too much. I walked to the edge. Buquet was dead now. I knew this part. Never liked this part. "Angel of Music, what have you done..."

Silence.

"You scared her off, right to the Vicomte." I felt bad if he really was here, but this was good for me. Getting this story on track. Right? An ache burned in me.

Silence still.

"What did you do, Angel?"

"I thought she could handle it...she claimed she loved me...she swore she did." A rough voice said from around me. 

"She loves the Angel of Music...not the Angel of Music and Darkness and Death." I turned around, my eyes resting on the statue of an angel.

"Do not speak of me in that fashion." His voice grew loudly in anger suddenly.

"Who said I was speaking of Maestro? I was speaking of the Angel, not of the Man in love with Christine Daae."

**ERIK'S POV**

A man? She thinks of me as a man? A guilt formed in my chest after my recent outburst towards her. 

"I see..." I watched from behind the statue as she came towards me. I slowly stepped out from behind it. A pair of footsteps started to drift up the stairwell, and quickly, silently, I hid again. 

However, this time I had a special guest behind said statue. Victoire hid and was peeking out the side as Christine and the Vicomte appeared. The two spoke.

"You didn't see the monster I saw, Raoul!"

"This Phantom you speak of doesn't exist Christine!" 

A monster? Rage built up in me. Victoire was wrong. I am not a man. I am a monster. A beast with a horrid face that will never be loved and I can never love anybody.

**VICTOIRE'S POV**

The two were bickering about the existence of the Phantom. A dark aura built behind me, the masked man starting to break apart. You know what?

I am in a really shitty position right now.

The two kept speaking and talking, Christine freaking while Raoul calmed her down.

The heat from the anger of the man behind me was burning my back as I turned away from the scene and looked at him. I was taken aback a bit, a little terrified. He was darkened, rage boiling in his eyes and his body shaking. 

_"Say you'll share with me..."_

The melody rose up from behind. The man seemed to start to still. I reached an hand up and patted his shoulder, before he shoved it off of him. Soon the singing couple disappeared.

"I gave her my music...Made her song take wing.."

Fuck. The chandelier.


	12. Chapter 12

VICTOIRE POV

He was burning with rage. "You will curse the day you did not do, all the phantom asked of you" His voice was loud and full of angst, betrayal, and hatred. My favorite scene, and yet right now I felt more than what I usually did. Yes, I held sadness at this scene in the past, but to see him get conflicted over these emotions was yanking me apart. Like something had been ripped out of me.

"...Maestro, I'm sure it was nothing that major..." What bullshit was I saying. Raoul and Christine were engaged now, even if it was just for protection. This is what I wanted to happen.

Right?

Right??

Fuck.

"Ah yes, he placed a ring on her finger because it was just nothing right? Because it is always just nothing with that little Vicomte right??" His voice boomed as he turned and the statue opened. Oh, that was kinda cool.

"She will still come back to you won't she? She has loved the angel of music."

"I am no Angel of Music. I am the Angel of Darkness and Death." He shouted at me, his veins pushing against his skin and his eyes red with fury. Fuck. Knew that would come bite me in the ass. He looked like a hellspawn when he was this angry, causing me to jolt a bit. My reaction caused him to quickly go and make sure his mask was still there.

A pang hit me in the chest, stunning me as he left and the statue closed. "Erik..."

What happens next? I stood there, quietly confused for a moment. What happens next..? Why can't I remember? I know this story by heart but yet I can't remember the next thing that happens.

Fuck. 

Fuck.

Becoming part of the story. How meta.

I rubbed at my head, my brain rummaging as my brain finally lit up. "The goddamn chandelier!" I ran out the door of the rooftop, and run down the flights of wooden steps, running and looking for the way down. How did I even get up here...

I finally got down to backstage, twisting and turning every way back down. "Oh, Victoire!" Meg came running, the makeup team rushing me and fixing the wet smudgy makeup on my face. Suddenly all signs of my outdoors adventure seeing a couple of true love being cursed by a sewer rat genius was gone.

The opera continued on, as if somebody wasn't just murdered. Soon the end of the opera drew near, and voices lifted around the room, his laughter booming. A chill rushed through my veins. People in the audience started to scream as the chandelier came hurtling down, right in front of me. Fuck. I forced myself to move, running to the side right as the chandelier hit the stage, starting to burn bright flames.

I stood off in shock, the audience clearing out and people running with jugs and buckets of water and tossing it onto the small fire. It was enough to put it out soon, but not enough to save the stage. 

What do I do? What happens now?

I don't have a home, and for 6 months of my life now, I am unsure what happens, or what I do, or where I stay.

I should have tried harder to stop this.

Was I in the wrong for pushing Christine to Raoul and not Erik?

No. I knew I wasn't. But I do need to solve my problems. A ballerina with her blonde curls came running to me, fear and terror written in her face. "Victoire! Are you ok?!" Meg grabbed my arms and dropped to the ground in front of me, looking me over.

I did no more than a weak smile. "When am I never not okay?" I weakly jested, trying to make the best out of the situation as I could. Her eyes welled up with some sort of happy sadness as she hugged me. 

"You didn't move at first and you scared me and the other girls!" She seemed to be upset, scared, clinging to me.

When this was all over, I would miss Meg.

"I didn't know what to do until it was in front of me." I hugged her back, seeing Christine staring wide-eyed at the chandelier and then the ceiling, as if she knew the Phantom did it. Well. I guess everybody knew it was his doing, but she KNEW him. She knew her Angel Of Music was the Phantom. She knew he was a murderous maniac. I would bet some bread and butter too she knew the face behind his mask too.

Raoul came up behind her and spun her. He reacted to her the same way Meg reacted to me, except with more than friendship in his face. 6 months. Just 6 months. That meant 9 more months of this world.

9 more months to finish the story. Meg pulled away from me, sniffling a bit and huffing. Madame Giry was making her rounds and came to us. "The dorms will be shut down except for selective few. Otherwise you will go home until the repairs are finished." She said to us before walking away.

God.

I really am screwed.

ERIK'S POV

From the ceiling, behind the shadows and walls, I stared at the people on the ground, puddles of water, char, and glass everywhere on the stage. Pitiful, but they didn't listen. If Christine was late, they should have waited. But no. And now they paid the price. 

My eyes were drawn to Christine, my songbird, before being quickly averted in disgust at the sight of that disgusting Vicomte de Chagny. His face made my blood boil, and so harshly I wished to leave him hanging such as Buquet. Finally that one fly was swatted. 

My eyes soon found another focus point. Victoire. Her wig was slid across the floor, her body sitting on the floor staring at the chandelier. That stupid girl almost got killed.

Her fiery hair slowly fell down as Meg sat in front of her, upset. Victoire looked over to Christine, who was searching the ceiling. Perhaps she saw me. 

Why would she look for this disgusting beast from the depths of hell. Her euyes looked along the wall opposite of me, seemingly certain I was there. But my eyes trailed back to Victoire, just to be staring at her big eyes, staring directly at me. No way she could have known I was here.

I turned from the shadows and the wall, and started to walk my secret tunnels, walking down to my home, walking past Caesar and Ayesha, the two ignoring me as they toddled in their own lives. 

Those eyes burned into my head, my anger at her on the roof. The face she made at my rage. If she ever saw my face, how would she react? She would be disgusted.

What am I saying. She will never see it. Christine wasn't supposed to see.

I sang that song with her, the same one Victoire sang. I'm unaware how they both knew it, but while Victoire sang to me first, it suited Christine more. And then she fell asleep, just as Victoire did. After her nap, she pried off my mask, unlike Victoire. Of course Victoire also wasn't here, but would she have done the same?

Would Victoire really be disgusted?

Christine was. Christine stared at me with hatred, disgust, a foreign feeling. But then I also saw the same girl from 3 years ago, when she wasn't primadonna yet. When she was still my sweet little Songbird, my Christine.

Would Victoire react like that?

A loud groan and a scream echoed from me, my feet moving on there own and opulling me up as my hands went on their own too and shoved over a chair and a small side table. The chair remained in tact, while the simple wooden table broke into big chunks.

I stared down at the table and at the chair. Christine fell apart like the table. I fell to my knees, picking up a leg of the table. One that I made myself, one of my last projects was this table. One that I saw in a book. It was like Christine now. Broken because of me, a shattered splintered mess because of me.

While the chair was just. Normal. I went and inspected it. It held a few single tears in the cloth, but the thing did not break. Could Victoire withstand me?

God shut up. Useless.

Get this goddamn girl out of my head.


	13. Chapter 13

3 mornings later, a notice was placed on my door, the handwriting familiar to me as the scrawl of Madame Giry. My eyes ran over it, reading it quickly.

Looks like I was one of the few that would be allowed to stay within the Opera House, due to my "housing. Or well, lack of it, it seems. I took it into my room and sat down, staring at myself in the mirror.

I didn't make an attempt to fix myself up for the day, no attempts to brush the matted up mess on my head. My mind was racked.

9 months left to complete the story. Would I be taken out of it? Would I be trapped here? I was in all honesty, unsure. I didn't really plan for that, and I suppose as of now, I still can't. 

I leaned my elbows onto the vanity desk, resting my forehead on the palms of my hands. My reasonable guess would be, I was stuck here, even after 9 months. Why else would I be losing memories of the real world?

I stayed still for a few moments, before sighing and grabbing my hairbrush, sitting up straight. I certainly wasn't prepared for so many...issues to come up. I messed up the story multiple times. But it was finally getting on track. My brush yanked on tangles, the curled locks stubbornly unraveling from each other.

The door to the room opened, Meg standing there in a day gown. "I wanted to see you before me and Mother left." She attempted a smile, softly laughing to what I would guess was my brush now stuck in my hair.

"Want to help my hair behave?" I smiled weakly. I wasn't in the mood for such fun jests, but I didn't want to see her off and be sad. I didn't want to upset Meg.

She nodded and came over, starting to work some sort of curly hair magic on my hair, the matted mess turning into silkened curls that flowed down my back in perfect ringlets - for now. "Thank you Meg." I smiled at her through the mirror. 

She set down the brush and took a seat on a nearby chair, sighing. "It is still crazy to believe the chandelier fell. The....Phantom.... was always aggressive within his tactics, but something like that was new..." A soft look of worry crossed her face. "Do you really think it was the Phantom like they say it is?" Meg looked to me, fear written across her eyes even if she tried to maintain a calm face.

No, I didn't think, I knew. But I couldn't just say there. My choices were to lie to her or lie to her but follow her head. I wasn't sure where to place my next chess piece.

"In all honesty, Meg, I don't know. We heard his voice, and he did say something about the chandelier..." I stood up and walked over to my closet of clothes, pulling out a day dress and going behind the cotton divider to start changing. Meg sat in silence, quiet until Madame Giry came in.

"Meg, we have to leave. The carriage is here. Victoire, stay safe." Her voice was wary, an exhaust to it. 9 more months, until despair steals away Erik from his madness. 

9 more months.

The number echoed in my head, like a song. Meg sighed and stood up and grabbed her bag as I stepped out from behind of the cotton divider, a blue day gown on my form. "Take care Meg, Madame Giry. Safe Travels." I mustered the last of my energy of that moment to smile at them. The pair nodded their heads and left, my hands closing the door behind them.

I stood there and groaned, grabbing the pillow off the chair and tossing it across the room. The pillow hit the mirror with a thump and fell to the ground. My eyes had followed it, but then lingered on the mirror. 

Energy suddenly poured through my body as I pulled on some shoes, before leaving my room and stepping into the hallway. I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and rushed down to the end of the hallway, checking the coast before opening the passageway. It shut behind me. I rushed through the passage, making my way down, avoiding the traps to the best of my memory. 

Within time, with just a few scrapes and a newly forming bruise, I saw the lake and lights. I climbed into the gondola and paddled my way across, the energy just growing more and more into a raging fire. 

9 more months. I need to drive Erik to Christine more than ever now. I needed him to hate me, and force him to hyper focus onto her. I might die.

ERIK'S POV-

The sound of water splattering water drew my attention. Only one foolish girl would come down here, again. I stood up from my hidden room and stepped out, walking to the shore of my home, seeing Victoire rowing. 

Frustration was clear even from a distance, and her body movements seemed to speak within anger. Exactly what I need. "Why did you come here Miss Bournival? I have told you do not ever return here." My voiced surrounded the caved out home.

She stepped off the boat, getting the bottom of her dress dirty with the water as she walked up the shore steps to stand within a few feet in front of me. "Why did you do it?" Her voice was full of her undying determination.

"Did what exactly, Miss Bournival. I have done a lot of things within my lifetime." I stared her down, heat burning in my head, the rest of my bottom beyond freezing. 

"Why did you bring down the chandelier?" Her voice rose and she took 2 steps closer, her shorter frame looking up more to match my staring eyes. They burned, but with fury, unlike Christine's. Her eyes burned with fear every time I had seen them, before she had left to stay with that foolish Vicomte.

"Because the managers did not listen to my demands as ordered." I responded, short with my answer, waiting for her to move her next piece.

"Is that the only reason, or is it because Christine saw your face and engaged a man who was not you." Within moments, cold air hit my entire face. A howl screamed from my throat as I shoved the girl in an attempt to grab my mask.

VICTOIRE'S POV-

Fuck.


	14. Update

Heyyyyyyyyyyyy

I am back, again.

I am hoping to complete this story within the next 6-12 months. I am possibly looking into a sequel, for the LND fans.

I do have some upcoming stories I plan to do. Including a fanfiction for Among Us and Heathers.

Another thing I plan to do is a selection of short stories, based on the POVs I see on Tik Tok and enjoy. It will also be open to POV requests. 

I am reviewing TOTDS right now, and will pick up writing, in fact writing my next chapter already.

I am aiming for a longer chapter, as I usually aim for 1k words. I am aiming for 1.5k or 2k+.


End file.
